Unfulfilled Destiny
by goshikkupatu
Summary: Destiny is like a compass. Regardless of time and space, and even the socalled choices, the compass leads us into one direction: a destiny needing to be fulfilled.[Sei's POV.]Read and review!
1. Prologue

Our souls are entwined by Fate.

Even if our memories are faded away by Time,

I believe

Our hearts shall always beat as one.

A lifetime will never be enough in loving you.

Everything seems to be getting darker. I feel weaker and weaker each minute--I could hardly move my fingers. My sword lies on the coarse ground--bloody and unbowed.

My blood and Youko's are entwined on our bodies, our hands, our faces. Its crimson color must have been the product of hatred and love that burned in our hearts.

First there was silence, until I heared someone screaming. Another one was calling my name. 

Could this be the finishing point of my quest? Is this the end of everything?

Will I be able to see her again? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First and foremost, I would like to note to you readers that I do not own Marimite(but I own this fic! If you want to put this in your site, ask permission from the author first!).

This is my first fic, so please be patient with me. Kindly leave a comment after reading this fic, so that I will be able to improve it. Thanks!

Chapter 1: Chaos was Her Destiny

"You can't beat me!"

That statement was one of the many I could remember while I was still basking in the green meadows of Nanairo Mori. I could remember myself running as fast as I could, trying to outrun my master and friend, Mizuno Youko.

My name is Satou Sei, descendant of a family who committed themselves to the Mizuno family. Like my predecessors, I swore to be loyal to the clan.

Like all members of the Satou family, my hair is brownish-blond(I wonder how it is called?), which flowed gracefully at the bottoms. My eyes are, I don't know, too dark to be brown. I'm not chinky-eyed--my eyes are somewhat round and they slant at the far ends. My skin is fair, and not creamy white, which I always craved for.

"Ahahaha. That's what you think, Sei."

My childhood friend, Mizuno Youko. Or should I say, Master Youko. She was the 7th- generation descendant of the Mizuno family. Possessing the skill and beauty that she got from her ancestors; she is truly a gem of the said clan. She had black hair, and its style contradicts that of mine. Some of the villagers say that this is a bad sign, for we resemble the yin and yang(what they really meant was that we are the perfect opposite of each other, and this they say, is a bad sign), the two forces embodying the Earth. I don't really think so, because the only difference was that my hair is brownish-blond and much longer, and Youko's eyes showed nobility. There's also this funny fact that the villagers said about us, that our families are very closely related, that we are sisters by Fate, et cetera. I have seen the Mizuno family tree, and it showed only the 4th and the present generation. Probably we ARE distant cousins or something.

But that didn't matter to Youko and me. In fact, we just laughed at it at times the idea popped out of our heads. When our conversations concerning the matter grew a bit serious, we'd think that if ever _that _was true, then that might be the reason why we're so close to each other, not as best friends, but as close as sisters. If ever _that _was true, we promised to each other that we'd pray our gratitude to the gods and have a feast.

At that moment, where we were racing in those meadows, I remember Youko suddenly jumping out of nowhere and outpacing me by about 20 meters.

Flashback

I gasped. "What the-"

"You think you can outrun me? Think again. Ahahahaha!"

"Hey! No fair! You cheated!"

"Sei, to hurt a person is the only trick prohibited here."

"Waah! Youko, I'm going to get you this time!"

Youko only laughed.

End of Flashback

I was so upset then, seeing Youko outrunning me again. Whenever we had a race, she always won. But when there's an eating contest, I always had the advantage. What with my stomach being a bottomless pit and all.

I admit though, that the best part of that activity was eating at their place. Because my family was a member of the highest class of ninjas, I always had the advantage of entering the Hakuryu palace. There are always some restrictions though, but they didn't affect me much. Mizuno Youko and I always ate at her room, and at some times, I spent the night there. Her family has no problem with me entering and going around (and even sleeping around!) like that, because they placed the highest trust to my family. The same goes to my family as well, but of course they don't forget to remind me that I shouldn't go beyond my expected boundary. What they meant to say was, I should always remember that it is the royal family that I'm messing around with, though in a good way.

"That doesn't make me any different from you, does it?" Youko once told me. "I'm just like any other individual here, it's just that some sort of document made me and my family higher than anybody else in this village, well, except for the gods."

I agreed. I guess I always agreed to whatever Youko said, because her statements made sense. I guess I idolized her. I had no idea if she's aware of it.

"Youko, what-what are you doing?"

Flames and dead bodies of the Hakuryu villagers were everywhere. Houses, temples, and the Mizuno palace were in ruins. Amidst the burning scenario were ninjas and samurai from the-gods-know-where. What strange force came to our village? I always thought that our village was invulnerable, because of the fact that it has a high strategic value; add to that the huge population of skilled warriors. But seeing these scenarios made me shiver, knowing that almost everything, or maybe everything--is in shambles.

"I'm sorry, Sei." Youko said, her eyes darting their way into mine. "But this is my destiny."

Mizuno Youko suddenly disappeared.

I couldn't believe it. How could she have betrayed us and done this? How could she have looked into my eyes so coldly, as if our friendship never existed? How could she have the guts to tell me that destroying her own homeland is her destiny?

Hot tears pouring unchecked down my cheeks, time freezing. I thought my body grew numb, but suddenly, I felt a blow on my right shoulder. Instantly, my other arm, which held a shinobigatana made a quick yet powerful blow on whoever-hit-me, and I realized I cut him on his throat. His blood gushed straight on my face, and then, I saw nothing but crimson red.

But I was still alive. I tried my best to escape, even if I was getting a bit sluggish due to my wounds. And thank the gods, I successfully got away. When I found that no one else was around, I cut my beautiful hair with a sword, right below the level of my shoulders so as to protect my identity (and to renew my life as well). After that, I kept on walking, until I saw an abandoned hut.

That incident was truly frightening. It would seem fit of committing harakiri, but I did not, because if I did, I'd only let the culprit get away with this.

And I wouldn't be able to meet the most important person in my life.

Shiori.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marimite, but I own this fic. Pretty self-explanatory. Ayt? Ayt!

Chapter 2: Her Resonating Light

Kubou Shiori. That was her name.

She was supposed to go to a temple in Tangou with some friends. They were supposed to become priestesses. However, bandits ambushed them, and thus they got separated. She ran for her life, and while doing so, she bumped into me. I was, at that time, walking towards an abandoned hut to rest, and maybe to die, because I left my ruined village...I had nowhere to go. Shiori looked very afraid, maybe because I looked awful. Suddenly I saw a poorly dressed yet armed man, who, I assumed, was a bandit. I effortlessly killed him, and then, my weak body dropped to the ground. Shiori helped me up, and I pointed to her the hut I was supposed to go to. We trailed towards it, and hid.

We both introduced ourselves to each other. However, I told her only parts of my truth.

After that incident, we travelled to many towns. We met so many people, good and bad. We learned a lot, but I learned more from her, like a religion where they had only one God.

There was one time when I thought I'd lose Shiori, primarily because of my slowness in choosing garments.

Flashback

"Hey, Shiori-chan, would you mind waiting for a second? I'm just going to buy some clothes at that shop." I said to her, pointing at a clothes shop.

"Sure, Satou-san. I won't mind."

"Thanks." I replied, and then dashed towards the said shop.

It took me quite a while to choose a uniform. I chose a wide turtle-necked black shirt, then a pair of black shorts, which had a skirt-like style that covered it. I bought a new pair of black tabi, and also a pair of zori. The quality of all the things I bought weren't bad at all.

I wasn't able to pay the shopkeeper. But I promised her that I would be able to do that someday.

"It's alright. I believe that you shall keep your word."

Maybe she was assuring that I, as a ninja, would not break my promise. Well, I _never _break my promises. Or maybe she was just scared of me, because I had my shinobigatana resting on my back. But whatever the reason was, I thanked her.

As I left the store, I remembered Shiori. I looked around, but I didn't see her. Where could she be?

I walked around the market, but still I couldn't find her. I thought of a shop where I could see a clue.

I walked once more. As I did so, I saw a flower shop.

What really caught my sight were the white roses. I went closer and stared at them. Their whiteness made them looks so pure, so innocent. Their fragrance was so alluring, but the thorns made them somewhat fearsome to touch. I wanted to buy some, but I knew it wouldn't be practical to do so--they'd wilt anyway, like all flowers do.

"Satou-san1!"

I quickly turned my head. Thanks to the gods, it's Shiori.

I scolded her for leaving the place I told her to stay put at. She quickly apologized, but it seemed like she wanted to cry. I gulped.

"I'm sorry...I just got attracted to that necklace shop...when I-when I came back to check you out I couldn't see you...so I entered that clothes shop to ask the lady there, but she said you left already."

While she was saying those words, she was crying. I felt bad for her, and I wanted to say 'I'm sorry' but I was too scared to tell her that.

End of flashback

I looked up at the sky, hoping to see light. But I didn't see light--I saw a cross.

Flashback

We went to a necklace shop, because we thought those stuff on sale were attractive.

Some had shells as pendants, some had gems studded around the strings. Some had pearls, and so many others that are too many for me to name. I could say a lot caught my eyes.

"Hey, look at this one." I said to her, showing a red-colored shell necklace. "It costs a lot, but it's really beautiful."

Shiori didn't respond, so I thought of tickling her. But I saw, at the corner of my eye, a necklace that she was probably focused at.

The necklace had a silver string, and it had a pendant that looked like a cross. The cross was beautifully made, and like the string, it was made of silver. I thought that, because it was made of such material, it would cost a lot. But it didn't.

As I looked back at the pendant, I remembered reading a book that told me something about it.

It was said that such symbol was used to ward off evil spirits, plus it signified eternal salvation. But seeing that symbol again, I wonder why it had a low value in this shop.

We both decided to go back to the inn, because it was getting darker and darker outside. Besides, a delicious serving of dinner was waiting for us.

"Hey, Shiori."

Before she could say "What?" I quickly grabbed her hand. I clasped it then I let it go.

She brought it up to her face to see. "This is..."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't cost a lot, so I bought it. I liked the pendant, but I think it would look much better on you. Don't you agree?" I said to her, chuckling afterwards.

"Oh...thank you very much, Satou."

I smiled at her in return, seeing her clasp the necklace close to herself, with a smile on her lips. Seeing people smile makes me want to smile, too.

End of flashback

My memories of my village still bothered me, of course. Even if I have escaped, I still cannot run away from my roots, my past. Youko's face would always flash in my mind, followed by our childhood memories and also, the day she slaughtered everybody.

Even if I despised her, I still wanted to see her. I thought then, that if I saw Youko, the questions bothering my mind would somehow be given clarity, though I doubt that she will answer them all. What made me think so was the fact that I was her best friend, and, if I just hold on to that belief, she will grant my wish.

But Youko was able to betray her parents and the whole village--what more of me? I was her bestfriend _before_, and not _now_.

Flashback

"Sei, you'd better order another bottle. Yours is almost empty."

I put down my glass. I recognized the voice.

"Youko?"

I turned my head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She was there for real-her appearance didn't change, neither did her antics. As usual she's smiling.

"How's life being free, Sei?"

I couldn't believe it. It IS her. "What on earth...Youko, there are so many things I wanted to ask you..."I said to her, fumbling. Trying to stare at her in the eye, I asked her, "why did you kill everyone...?"

"For hundreds of years, our clan has done many crimes," she answered, with that same air of calmness in her aura. "therefore the gods have condemned us. It was my destiny, as the 7th generation descendant of the Mizuno family, to kill everyone by my own hands, so that our clan would be exempted of eternal damnation."

"Your destiny!" I retorted, almost shouting at her. "Who told you that nonsense?"

"There are so many things that you will never understand, Sei."

"But that's so unfair! I will...I will never forgive you...I thought we were friends..." I said, almost retreating like a child.

"Indeed we are." Youko replied. "I knew you would survive. You are a strong ninja. So I came here personally just to tell you that we can be reunited once more, start once again, only if you join forces with me and agree to my terms."

My voice was rising, and I was shaking with anger. "There is no way that will ever happen! How could you have the guts to come here and ask for my alliance! I always trusted you, but seeing and experiencing what you have done to our village...Youko, that is truly unforgivable. Sad to say, but I doubt your sincerity. I am sorry, but I could no longer trust you. Even your kinsmen will do the same."

"So, you are now treating me as your enemy, aren't you?"

I said no more.

"Very well then. That is the path that you have chosen, and I respect your decision. I will await our next encounter...and when that time comes, your blood will be flowing gracefully on the blade of my katana."

I heard the sound of Youko's footsteps growing fainter and fainter. Youko disappeared.

The people in the tavern didn't seem to care, probably because they were too drunk to understand. I rested back to my seat.

That moment when she was attacking me with her cold replies--I almost wanted to draw my shinobigatana right there and then to kill her (or at least land a fatal blow) and prevent her from causing any more trouble. But I knew I would only fail, because Youko possessed greater skills than I did.

End of flashback

I almost wanted to cry then. I don't know who I should blame--the gods or Youko. Killing people, especially one's own kin, so as to achieve redemption, doesn't make any sense.

I tried to be strong. I tried to tell myself that what happened to Youko and me was just a lie. That she didn't destroy our clan. That she didn't betray me. That she is still the same person I knew.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marimite, but I own this fic. Onward!

Chapter 3: Innocence and Passion

And it was because of her, my _best friend_, that I almost killed Shiori.

It was because Youko would attempt to kill me. She would send her minions to follow and attempt to kill us. I grew afraid for Shiori--I didn't want her to die because of me. So one night, while she was asleep, I went to her silently, bringing with me my shinobigatana. I was about to slit her throat.

But I didn't.

I promised her before that I would protect her, but instead it turned out that I was her terminator after all. If she knew this, she wouldn't forgive me. If she didn't, then the gods, who were watching us wouldn't, either. I broke my oath, and my shame is unbearable. If I killed her, that wouldn't make me any different from Youko. If I killed her, I would have deprived her of everything she should have had.

Flashback

One day, we arrived in Tangou, where she was supposed to become a nun. We went inside a chapel, and nobody was inside.

Shiori prayed silently by herself. I noticed Shiori and saw her differently than before. Then she finished.

"What did you pray?" I asked her.

She giggled. I know I wasn't supposed to know, but she told me anyway.

"I prayed that you'll be able to find the answers to your questions real soon, so that you wouldn't be troubled."

"And," she added. "I thanked God for giving you to me. Without you I wouldn't be able to come here safe."

It was only then that I realized how important she was to me. It was actually her who helped me more during my time of need.

I thought that that was the only thing.

I realized, that deep within me, I did not only want her--I _needed_ her so bad that it hurt. But she wanted to become a nun, I thought, and there is no way that she will love someone like me.

Innocence evolves into passion. And the longer I hide it, the more intense it grows.

Soon, as time passed, I told her how I felt.

_"I like you too, Sei." Shiori said, and smiled sweetly._

Things changed greatly. The days that followed weren't as dull as before, because Shiori was always with me. It was fun, because being with her is like experiencing freedom, even if it is only temporary. It felt so nice thinking about nothing else, throwing aside thughts of Youko, Shiori's wish of becoming a nun, my Fate and hers--it was like redemption.

Whenever I'm with her, I'm having this sort of feeling that we have already known each other before we have met. I don't know, maybe it's what they call "the past life". Peculiar to say, but maybe during our past life, we've been separated from each other, and maybe, now is the time that we are reunited.

But if it is so, is today really our time? What will I do if we get separated from each other?

Those thoughts saddened me. I told her about it, and she felt sad, too.

_"Even if we get separated from each other I will never forget you, Sei." she said._

Why does she reward me certainty despite of my doubt? Why does she let me come close to her, despite of my negligence?

End of flashback

I was still staring at the sky. The stars were spread like pebbles on the ground. I remembered the nights when Youko, some friends, and I would look at them and imagine figures that they seemed to look like.

"A star is impossible to reach, isn't it?" Youko said, her voice was so faint but I could still understand her. "We people would always yearn to reach it, we'd do all sorts of things just to achieve that. What we don't realize is that doing those things are no longer necessary." she paused, coughed out blood, then continued. "What keeps us connected to a star is its shining light. I wonder why some are not aware of it. Humans are so pathetic."

I agree to her. I AM pathetic...thinking about memories as if this would be my last. But I guess this IS my last--my breathing is slowing down, and I could hardly talk.

Maybe if I didn't battle Youko, things wouldn't have come to this. I shouldn't have left Shiori. Now she's all alone, and it is my fault.

Flashback: 60 minutes ago

Youko stood there, her arms crossed as usual. Her face showing ferocity and nobility. Her lips a mysterious light curve on her mouth.

"I'm glad you came, Sei." she said.

"Hm. So am I, Youko." I replied, burying anxiety somewhere within me where it should lay forgotten.

Could this be our final acquaintance? I'm sure she's not just standing there off-guard. But I'm ready--I'm ready whenever she is...

"Why'd you call me?"

Youko's face turned serious. "I wanted you to leave Shiori."

I was surprised. I asked back, "But why?"

"Because she will only hurt you. You know she can't be with you forever because she wanted to be a nun."

That was true, but I didn't want that fact to distract me.

"Look who's talking, Youko! Wasn't it you who hurt me in the first place?"

Youko's eyes could no longer make contact with mine. "It's a different matter, Sei.

"When I saw you were alive, I felt glad, even though it saddens me of the fact that you will never forgive me because of what I did.

But I do not regret, because the incident was fated. I'd rather follow the strands of fate than my clan."

I could no longer manage the anger and hatred I felt inside. It felt like I was going to burst into flames.

"Damn you...Youko." And with that, I attacked her without hesitation.

Youko just stood there, seeming to be calm. I know she's strong enough to parry my attack, or, counterattack me.

But she didn't. I felt relieved, but I felt annoyed.

And then she took her turn. I was a bit surprised, but that didn't stop me from fighting well.

Soon after, there were clashes of blades, punches, kicks, and ofudas. I was able to inflict a slight blow on Youko's left arm, and then she sort of tweaked. But that was her only damage, as compared to me--about several slight cuts on my arms and legs. And then the same procedure went on and on, until we were equally wounded.

I put out a flaming shuriken scroll instead, to save time, though it will cost me lots of energy. It is effective and works 88 percent of the time, however, there is also a chance that it might hit me, if I'm not careful.

On the other hand, Youko took out a healing ofuda to protect herself.

And in a matter of seconds, I have finished chanting and the shurikens came flying out of the scroll. Youko would have been burnt badly if she didn't finish chanting her ofuda. But it made her weak--weak enough to fall on the ground.

Although it seemed that I'm victorious, I wasn't. I did not notice several of Youko's kunai that landed about an inch deep on my skin. I fell on the ground, too.

End of flashback

"Sei." Youko said, trying to put effective utterance into her words.

"...yeah?" I said, catching my breath.

"I'm sorry."

I just fell silent. But I nodded to signal for her to continue.

"I was so obedient that I hurt you, my clan...and myself as well.

I thought that I would still have you even if I made you lose everything.

I obeyed even if I knew that I would lose you."

I turned my head at her. I stared at her in disbelief.

"I liked and loved you so much, Sei. But I never had the chance to tell you. Because we're friends. Because you thought of me as a sister. Because Fate did not want me to...and because it was wrong."

Then, Youko cried. "I'm sorry if I'm this hopeless, Sei."

I know I'm hopeless, too. I'm hopeless because I know I won't be able to see Shiori now...or maybe forever.

Flashback(the day before)

One day, I stopped by that chapel to find Shiori. But I saw someone else by the door. Mizuno Youko.

"I know you want to put and end to this, Sei." She said. "And so do I. Therefore, meet me at that forest by dawn tomorrow." Then she disappeared.

Those information quickly sunk into my mind. Tangou forest, tomorrow dawn.

Suddenly I remember Shiori. I quickly turned my head.

And she was there, safe.

She's kneeling and silent in her prayer, as usual. Her appearance really moved my heart.

But a thought came by my mind.

_She wanted to become a nun, that's why we're here in Tangou._

I walked away, farther away from that place. I decided to just stay at the inn.

I sat on my bed, uneasy. At the corner of my eye, I could see Shiori's bed, looking really neat. Just thinking about her possessions makes me feel insecure.

The door opened, and Shiori came. I stayed the same--my legs and body curled like a fetus sitting by the wall.

She closed the door and smiled at me. I blushed, but I kept my cheeks and mouth tucked behind my arms.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

I replied coldly, "Nothing."

"Please tell me, Sei." she said then sat next to me, mimicking my position.

I continued to be speechless, even if Shiori leaned her head on my right shoulder. I just peered at her, but her eyes caught mine. I quickly looked away.

"When you've become a nun, you'll have to leave me, because you're going to move at that convent. And then I'm gonna be alone." I said, not making eye contact with her.

Before Shiori could say anything, I quickly added, "That was sort of childish, wasn't it?" I glanced at her.

Shiori shook her head, smiling. "No, it's not. But..." And then her smile fades.

"I really, really like you, Shiori, that's why I don't want you to go." I replied, feeling that air of childishness in my words. "But I know you can't be with me all your life. You have dreams to pursue, and with that you'll have to sacrifice, right?"

I smiled at her, giving her assurance of my support. Gradually, she does the same, though hers is a bit weaker than mine.

"Thank you, Sei." she said. "But you know, this is the first time I've liked someone so much."

I chuckle. "Really? With so many pursuers of that pretty face you never adored even one?" Well that was a joke. Sort of.

She nodded. "Uh-hum." And with that I leaned my face closer to her.

Our lips touched one another for a long time, and Shiori was holding on my shirt. She seemed nervous because her hands were slightly trembling.

I was a little out of breath, but I still managed to put some weight on her and pin her on the bed. Whilst doing so, I tugged at her obi and removed it slowly.

Then, we parted. Shiori was sort of gasping for breath, but then, she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her chest. I felt her strong heartbeat.

We kissed again, and after that I kissed her neck. I could feel her nails, digging like claws into the back of my neck, pulling me down. She wouldn't be able to handle the passion I felt deep inside, so I just stopped because she might get hurt.

"You still want to become a nun, right?" I said calmly. "Then you must pursue your dream. I...I'm sorry if I acted this way.

I won't stop you in your way anymore."

I did a quick charm, and with that I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

End of flashback


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Marimite, but I own this fic. Ayt, onward.

Chapter 4: Penitent Suffering

"Feels like I'm going to die any minute." Youko said.

"Do you still want to live?" I asked. This moment was like a revival of our friendship, and so I want to enjoy it, even just a bit.

She glanced at me, with those mysterious eyes and sophisticated mind of hers. "There's nothing left for me to live for. Besides, I've completed my mission. That is already enough."

Her words really brought me down. I still held on with a little bit of hope. "Heh, I thought you're much stronger than me, Youko." I said with sarcasm, of course.

She just gave a chuckle, said "You're still good at cracking jokes, Sei.", and then she was silent. And then the whole place was quiet.

Tears were falling down my cheeks, but Youko just lay there, her smile a hard thing to decipher.

I don't know what she's smiling about, but it's still a good sight to see. Reminds me of our memories together.

I never saw Youko cry, not even once. She never cried, even if she ended up being alone after the incident. I never saw tears in her eyes even when she herself was hurt seeing me like this.

She was my only true friend, at least during our years in the village. I trusted her more than anybody else, because we both shared secrets only we knew.

I have forgiven her, because I understood that she was only a victim of the times.

And with that, I have fulfilled my mission. I have made her pay for what she has done.

But Youko was gone. I killed my only true friend with my own hands.


	6. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Marimite, but I own this fic. Pretty understandable. Ayt!

Chapter 5: Redemption

Now I'm alone. I've left the only person I loved, and I have killed my childhood friend. I guess this is the end of me.

Shiori...I wonder if she's alright? Maybe she has become a priestess by now. Could she be still thinking of me?

"Sei! _Sei_!"

That voice...it's familiar. I smile.

"Hi, Shiori." I said, my words coming out as a whisper instead. "But how..."

Shiori was crying.

"Sei...I thought I'd never find you..!" She said, sobbing. "The water in the temple said you were here in this forest...an that you're getting weaker and weaker each minute...so I rushed here to find you..."

"Really...I wanted to see you too..."

Shiori held me on her lap, her arms on my head. It felt so nice, like she's a sanctuary. It was like heaven already.

I could feel my weakness engulfing me. My eyes wanted to shut themselves, but I still don't want to give in to death. I still wanted to live, but I guess that's a little too late.

I touched her left cheek with my right hand, to feel her warmth for the last time.

"Shiori...I believe it was not just circumstance that brought us together. And if it was, then

this lifetime is not enough for us.

Even if our memories are faded by time,

our souls shall find each other.

Even if I die and be reborn once more,

fate shall unite us again.

And if it won't, then my heart and I will.

Because I love you, Shiori. And I will love you. Always."

Even if I've graduated from Lillian High, I still could not forget the one person I truly loved. The pain is still in my heart, and it's hard to think if it will still be healed.

I guess it was fated to be like this. I guess Shiori will come back someday. I don't know why I'm thinking like this, but I'm still hoping that she will.

Oh geez, I'm oh so hopeless.

End

That's it! I hope you enjoyed reading it.

The last part was based on the second season, Haru. There's still no report of an upcoming 3rd season, but I'm still looking forward to it. And who knows, Shiori might show up again somewhere in the series. Haha, just an assumption.


End file.
